AGU: Dance Studio
by Tropical BlueJay
Summary: Dil is the owner of a famous dance studio. He has been working as a dance instructor for over six years and not once has he met a girl like Evie Lewis. She is a talented girl and can make it big, but will their new bubbling relationship ruin her chances?
1. Prologue

**Note:** _Hello Lovelies, this is a new story I am working on. Don't worry I will continue to add more chapters to my other story. This suddenly came to mind when I was reading a few other fanfic, non Rugrat/AGU fanfic. Oc's are accepted and if you want yours to show up in this story let me know, they can probably bring in some amazing drama. This is a Dil x Evie story, however there will be lack of that until the story starts getting more intense. They will be sideline drama, because focusing on one simple thing is boring to me. Sideline couples, I will be choosing the couple's, nothing cliché. Anyway I hope you enjoy this first chapter. - Tropical BlueJay (aka Avery) (P.S I originally posted this six months ago...? I believe don't quote me on that but I deleted it because I wasn't doing anything for it, but now I'm putting it back up. I'll only continue if it's good, because I really don't wanna waste my this if it isn't good, because I could be working on other things. This is the prologue don't expect much) (P.S.S I added more than the original.)_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Rugrats/AGU. I own the original characters and the plot._

* * *

 **Prologue: Dancing Spirit Animal**

* * *

 _Dylan Pickles has been a dance instructor for over six years, and had owned his own dance studio for nearly over three. It has always been his dream to be a dance instructor a dream that never died like his others. He had dream to be an alien hunter at the age of roughly ten years old, but when he got older that dream had died. He also dreamt of getting abducted by aliens when his was seven years old, but that never happened so he simply let that dream die. As soon as he hit ninth grade, his view on life had changed greatly and he started to gravitate towards art. And dance was definitely a form of art that had caught his attention._

 _He had his parents sign him up for a ton of dance classes and he even joined his school dance crew with his best friend Cameron. Cameron was a friend of his that he had met in summer camp, before he started his first year in high school. The two had connected almost instantly with their love for the art of dance. Dil would have thought not many boys would be into the whole dancing thing, but to his surprise so many actually loved it as much as he did. After ninth grade he had joined ballet with his other best friend Korra, she was a part of the dance crew._

 _Korra wasn't much of a girly girl, but she had convinced him ballet wasn't only for girls who liked to play with ponies. It was for everyone and it helped you to become more flexible, it would easier to do more dance moves. So, for the entire summer he and Korra had taken ballet classes, it was the most funniest thing he has ever done in his life. It helped him more with his break dancing and made things way more easier. Dil hasn't thought much about ballet being something he was into, but Korra convinced him otherwise. He even dragged Cameron along a few time ignoring his protest about it being such a girly girl things and both of them proved him wrong._

 _Dil had enjoyed his freshman year of high school, and he focused on himself. He wasn't worried about the other's or his brother, he even had stopped trying to be apart of their group finding his own that he was more comfortable with. Hanging out with his brother and his friends had made him feel left out, they had their own thing going on and he just didn't feel very much accepted. So, he decided he had to pull himself away from them and have his own group of friend where he belonged. And in tenth grade that's exactly how it happened, he started to hang out with Korra and Cameron more and he finally felt like he belonged._

 _Korra and Cameron weren't the only friends he had made, he started hanging out with a couple more kids from their dance crew. Two more people had join his group in the middle of tenth grade, Jennette and Seth. Jennette was the type of person who didn't like to hold her tongue and was the troublemaker out of the group, she was also the better dancer having more experience than them all. Jennette had decided at a young age dancing was just something she was into and started ballet at the age of five. Cameron was more of the peace maker, the person who handle the group together with his positive attitude. He had a huge heart and just wanted to help people with their problems. Korra was the tomboy out of the group, she was more like one of the guys and she didn't mind. She mostly balanced the group out. Seth was the jokester of the group, he was the most entertaining of them all. He give the group a good time and it was never a boring time with him, he is the second most experienced dancer in the group actually going to competitions either winning second or first place._

 _Finally, there was Dil. He was the leader the one all of them looked up to. He was the one who had gotten them all together and created this amazing group of friends. And many years later they are all still very close living in the same area. Korra had actually dropped the dancing and had become a master chef, she even had her own cooking show on the food network channel. She had definitely changed out of her tomboy ways eleven years later, she even is engaged which surprised everyone when she announced it and her fiancé was a real gentleman. He was the chief of police._

 _Cameron still danced, he teaches a hip hop class to college students. It wasn't much, but it made great pay. He had a beautiful girl, who supports him in anything he does, and when he isn't teaching his classes he is volunteering at animal shelters to find them a respectful and happy home. Cameron is definitely a catch in any girls eyes and his girlfriend considers herself lucky. His girlfriend is a children's doctor and loved to help others just like Cameron. They were the perfect match honestly._

 _After high school Seth and Jennette realized their feelings for each other and started a long distance relationship when they headed off to college, which didn't last long. They both decided to take a break until they meet again, which they did a few years later and continued where their relationship had left off. Seth had dropped the dancing and had become a businessman owning his own Tech company. Jennette stayed in the dancing area and had became backup dancers for a ton of famous people, it was crazy at how popular she had become because of it._

 _Lastly, Dil. After high school he had many girlfriends, but none of them set while with him. While he was busy focusing on his future they were out partying and just throwing their life away. He just didn't feel any connection with any of them and that's what killed him. While his friends were all in happy relationships he was just in failing ones, and that didn't set while with him. Although he didn't let that bother him and he had counted his dream and had made it come true. He had become a dance instructor at the age of nineteen starting off small since he was still in college at the time. Three years later at twenty-two he finally got his big break owning his own Studio, that had became famous nearly three years later when he was twenty-five. He would say his life is perfectly fine at the moment, though he does feel lonely at times._

* * *

 **Evie's Past**

* * *

 _Evie Lewis had always dreamed about being a professional dancer, it was a dream she wasn't going to let between her fingers. Ever since she was only six years old this had been a dream of her, she had her mother sign her up for dance class which she gladly did. However she had to stop whenever she was only seven years old because her parents were going thru a nasty divorce. She and her younger brother Aiden didn't understand what exactly was going on, however her older brother Andrew or Andy who was four years older understand everything going out._

 _The battle for custody over the children was such a hard thing, her mother wanted to keep all of them, however her father wasn't having that and started to fight to take her away from her mother. Once he won the case they immediately moved 50,000 miles away from her mother and she was sad about that. She wasn't able to see her brothers unless it was a holiday, it was schedule so she could visit her mother and brother only on Thanksgiving and her brothers came on the fourth of July and Christmas._

 _Evie was too young at the time to understand that her parents marriage had been falling apart. They no longer loved each and all they did was fight and it wasn't health, even so every night before she went to sleep she would wish with all her might that her parents would love each other again. She didn't know it was impossible for that to happen, she didn't realize that until she had gotten older. When she was twelve years old she soon it wasn't going to happen and stopped making silly wishes on the stars in the sky. While this was going on she realized she hasn't been focusing on her dream to become a professional dancer and dropped her family drama._

 _She went back to dancing begging and pleading for her father to sign her up again, it was something that helped with her depression. Her father finally agreed after getting annoyed with her weeks if begging and pleading, if it made her happy he would do it just for her. He has been noticing how she moped around the house and she missed her mother, he would hear her wishes and couldn't help but feel guilty for taking her away from her mother. However, he didn't want to be alone and he wanted to have one of his children with him and he picked his little princess. He would do anything to keep her happy._

 _That following week he had brought her to her new ballet class and stayed with her like her mother is to do. Evie didn't want her father to be lonely, so she tried to set him up on dates with some of the single mothers taking their children be it male or female to ballet. She had so much finally being herself again, her mother hadn't tried to reach out to her for a few months after she started dancing again. That just pissed her off so when she started to call again she would ignore the call a and distract herself with dancing. She started to get better and joined in some competitions, she won some of them but not all of them. She didn't mind though it wasn't all about winning with her anyway._

 _When she entered her first year of high school, she had been placed in a private school. She didn't have much friends, she was mostly an outcast because of her caramel colored hair, it was a strange color to them. She didn't care. She wasn't there to make friends away, she was there because it was the best private school for ballet. She had proved to her teachers that she was the best and the other girls were simply jealous of her. So, when she had gotten the leader role in swan lake, they had pushed her down the stairs causing her break her foot. She couldn't believe they would do that just for a part. She didn't tell on them though, she wasn't that type of person._

 _After that incident, she had stopped trying out for leads and had let the others steal her thunder, but either way she was the one who ended up a full scholarship to a performing arts university. She had gotten it because she didn't only focus on dancer, she had managed to keep her grades up and she was a straight A students. When she left for college she had left her father behind, but he wasn't alone because he had remarried when she was in eleventh grade. Evie was happy for her father, he was finally happy and she loved her new stepmother. Evie hadn't contacted her mother, but she did keep in touch with both Andrew and Aiden. She was happy to hear her younger brother was planning on going to the same university as he in the next two years._

 _Evie had worked hard in university, she didn't stop at nothing to be ranked number one in the whole university. She had a few boyfriends, but nothing that lasted over a couple months. Some of them just wanted to have relations which she declined multiple times so they dumped her. She didn't care however because she never loved any of them, though she continued to date so she wouldn't feel lonely in a type of way. She had grew a fear of being alone while she was in university, she needed a distraction. When she heard about this new studio that opened up, she didn't go at first. It had opened around her twenty-first birthday, however she just wasn't interest at them time. That was until she had turned twenty-four years old, she had made friends with someone named Korra Holiday and she dragged her to the studio and she has been going there for a few months._

 _She loved it there and started to make a ton of friends, she liked the dance instructor he was friendly. He didn't work them down to the bone like others did. He was basically her only chance to making it big and becoming a professional. He was friends with people who had made it big, like Jennette Vincent. She had danced for many famous singers and actors, she even played a couple dancers in movies. She was doing her own thing,something Evie wanted to do and with Dylan, she could reach that achievement._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Dil did one last turn before stopping with both of his feet spread apart. He was panting softly with sweat dripping down his forehead. He had just finished a class with one last dance move. A huge grin stretched on his face as he turned to face his class wiping the sweat of his forehead with his hand towel, "amazing work class, I'll see you all next week." He dismissed his class.

He glanced around and his eyes landed on the best dancer in his class Evie Lewis. She was an attractive female with long caramel hair and baby blue eyes. Dil had many dancers in his class, but he had never met a dancer like Evie before. It seemed like she had years of experience and didn't just start off in university. He really didn't know her story and that interested him.

Dil walked over towards Evie and gently places a hand on her shoulder, "great like always Evie, you know I think I can get Jennette to come to next week's class." He knew the other was obsessed with her, because when he mentioned Jennette to her a few months ago she started to freak out.

"What?," Evie mumbled staring at him in complete disbelief. She couldn't help but grin like a complete idiot at the news. "You can't be serious?"

Dil chuckled softly at her reaction, "I am completely serious, I know you have talent and Jennette can help you achieve great things. I'll see you next week." He pat her back and walked away from her with a small smile. He normally wouldn't help out people with such a thing, but since she was good friends with his best friend Korra it was the least he could do to help her dreams come true. His phone started to go off in his pocket, he checked the caller I.D before answering it, "Hey T."

 _"What's up, I was wondering if you were free this afternoon?"_

"Sure I am, what's up T?" He asked with an raised eyebrow while he collected his things. He couldn't wait to go home and take a nice warm shower, maybe even a long one. His classes were always in the morning and a couple of hours long because he had things to do.

 _"It's a surprise, just be at my house by four okay?"_

"Sure T," Dil said hanging up the phone, he wondered what his brother was talking about. He hated being in the dark about many things. Dil walked over his studio locking up before making his way to the car. He needed to call Jennette to get her to come to the class next week, she definitely jump at it because she has been dying to actually come to one of his dance classes. He thought she just be a distraction, so he never allowed her there.

He knew he was right about her being a huge distraction. People can barely focus on the dancing when a famous person is around. They start to get nervous and mess up the dance a lot. He definitely couldn't have that, especially when they have dance competitions coming up. He reached his car and unlocked his car door getting inside and throwing his things to the passenger seat. He started his car and turned on the radio bobbing his head along to the song that had came on. He backed out the parking lot and soon took off down the street. He just hopes bringing Jennette won't cause him trouble because she was a troublemaker, even to this very day.

Once he reached his house he was happier than ever, he just couldn't wait to remove his sweaty clothing from his body. It was twelve in the afternoon, so he had four hours until he had to meet his brother, he'll probably just eat something and lounge around until it was time to leave.

He pulled his car into his driveway and got out shutting the door. He said hello to his neighbor who was an old man, he was always outside watering his lawn when Dil returns home from his dancing studio. He quickly speed walked into his house shutting the door behind himaelft making sure that he locked it, even though it was a safe neighborhood he could never leave his doors unlocked.

"Finally, I can take a hot shower," he peeled off his sweaty clothing and tosses them in the laundry basket that was in the bathroom. Which was getting full, he needs to do laundry soon. He turns on the shower and turns around to face the huge mirror over the sink.

His orange hair was wild with untamed curls due to the fact that he sweat out his tight neat curls. He had sweat dripping from his forehead getting into his eyes making them burn a bit, though he didn't mind. He pushes his curls back from his face and smiles into the mirror, he was in a hurry this morning he forgot to brush his teeth, he'll just have to wait to do that after his shower.

 _"Baby~, I like your style,"_ Dil sings stepping into the shower. He immediately goes underneath the water letting the water drip from down his hair to his toned dancers body. _"Grips on your waist,"_ he rolls his hips moving his hands down his chest stopping in the middle of his stomach.

He grabs the shampoo and pours some into his hands, _"front way, back way you know that I don't play."_ He slabs the shampoo into his hair, and starts to massage his fingers through it getting into his singing. _"Streets not safe but I never run away even when I'm away,"_ he puts his head underneath the water rinsing out the shampoo, soon grabbing the conditioner.

He starts massaging the conditioner in his hair, and combing it through with his fingers, he just learned that it's better than using a comb since it pulls his hair out and damages his curls. _"Oti, Oti, there's never much love when we go OT!"_ he sings finishing his hair and now getting started on washing his body. He felt so much better after scrubbing his body down.

After he finished his shower he turned it off and stepped out. He grabs his black towel and wraps it around his waist drying off a bit before going to brush his teeth. When he finished he walked into his kitchen with only a towel on to fix himself lunch, since he lived alone he normally walked around only in a towel.

 _"I pray to make it back in one piece I pray, I pray,"_ he continued to sing until he heard his doorbell ring. He cursed under his breath, and turned down the heat on the stove before rushing over towards the door. He opens the door to find his best friend Korra standing there with her arms across.

Korra looks him up and down with a small smile, "is this how you normally open the door?" She points down at his towel with an amused expression. "I'm hungry, feed me," she walks pass him into his house.

"Oh please come in," he mumbled after she already walked into, he shut the door and walks back into the kitchen. "Your the chef, how about you take over for me?" he goes over to the stove and turns it off pouring the ramen noddles into a bowl. He walks over towards his table and sits down on the stool.

"Ramen for lunch?" Korra raised an eyebrow and places her purse on the counter. "How was dance practice today?" she goes through his cabinets looking for the coffee to make herself a cup.

Dil reaches to the middle of the table and grabs himself chopsticks, "it was actually pretty good, they managed to completely the entire routine with only half as many mistake than yesterday." He smiles showing his white teeth before slurring down on his noddles. "How is the husband? And life in general?"

Korra finished making her cup, and leans against the counter, "the husband is amazing, trying to get me to push out children, I don't think I'm ready for that just yet." She brings the cup to her lips taking a sip.

Children? Already they both were still pretty young. They were still in their late twenties, they still had a few years to pop out children. While they were thinking about kids, Dil was still the single lamb in the group going on blind dates trying to find a girlfriend. He just didn't still want to be single at thirty.

"Enough about me," she pushes off the counter and walks over to the table and sits down. "Has any of them girls from the blind dates interest you?"

Dil couldn't help but frown at the mention of the blind dates, they were all terrible especially the cat lady. She was like forty years old, he wasn't looking to date someone that could be his mother. He sulks eating his ramen without saying a word.

"It was that bad?" Korra asked putting the cup onto the table.

"It was freaking terrible Korra," Dil brings the bowl to his lips drinking the soup base. He places the bowl down wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "One of the girls talked with her mouthful, imagine just having food being spat at you from across the table!"

He stands up from the table, and washes out his bowl.

"That's just plain gross," Korra shivers in disgust.

Dil shakes his head, and puts his bowl away after drying it. "Oh she wasn't the worst though, the next girl picked her nose and then started eating again, we was sharing a bowl of chips and drip, I didn't eat anymore after that, and she freaking farted, who does that on the first date."

"Who are picking out these women for you," Korra was completely disgusted by the girls Dil went on the blind dates with. If it was her picking the dates she would've definitely hooked him up with Evie, the two clearly have at least a little interest in each other.

"Dumb online blind date websites," Dil answers stretching his arm over his head. "I need to get dressed, I have plans later on," he runs towards his room and shuts the door behind himself. He removes the towel and puts on his boxers before putting on his dark blue shorts, and a white tank top with a small pocket on the right side. "I just wonder what Tommy is planning, I hope it isn't anything stupid."


	2. 01

_**Last time**_ _on "Dance Studio" Dil had finally decided to allow his very good friend to come into one of his dance class sections, to help Evie who he thinks has a bright future._

 **Note** : _I did not expect to have so many reviews on the very first chapter, I'm so thankful for that and happy because it's just make me happy that people enjoy my terrible writing. I think I fell in love with writing all over again, and I'm happy to be sharing these stories with you guys. I have a few original stories that I might change into a Rugrat stories in the future, but for now I'll just be working on the ones I have now. All the original characters that have been sent in I will be using, most of them I already know about and has been sent to me in the past. If your character isn't introduced right away don't worry, I'll add them in later chapters. Thanks again for all the love!_

 **Update:** I figured out the problem, since the document on my tablet has been updated I can no longer use it for Doc Manager. Every time I try to submit a doc using Hword it fails to upload. Instead I will be switching to Docs (Google Docs) that's how I managed to upload this chapter. And since I'll be using Docs (Google Docs) that means chapters will be uploaded slowly than I wanted. I planned on updating a chapter a day for each story. Like today would be this story and tomorrow will be "Stay My Baby", but I'll have to wait and see if I can do that. Anyway, I'm still pretty mad, so I really don't wanna do much, so let's just hope I can updated "Stay My Baby" tomorrow, now promises.

* * *

 _"I'm never going on a blind date again." ~ Dylan Pickles_  
 **Chapter One: Celebration! 🎉**

* * *

 **(An hour before Dil's three year anniversary celebration)  
**  
"Why? Why must you do this to me?" Dil bangs his fist against the hood of his car, it was perfectly fine when he drove home from the dance studio and now his baby won't start and it was pissing him off. It had to be a dead battery, his oil was changed and he had a tank full of gas. "That's it, the battery must be dead, dammit and I don't have anything to charge it with or a replacement."

This had to be the worse day of his life, if he was late meeting Tommy he knows he would never hear the end of it. He had to find out a way to get to his brother's house, he couldn't bother Korra she just left his house to go to a doctor's appointment for her monthly check up, and all his other friends were surprisingly unavailable and just when he needed them the most.

He turns on his heel and walks back into his house to think of someone to call, someone he could trust would come and get him right away. That's it, he'll just call his business partner Peter Albany, that was someone he could trust. Peter would gladly help him, the two have been friends since forever and business partners since he got out of college. He snatches his phone out of his pocket and dialed his number, putting the phone to his ear.

 _"Hello, Peter speaking,"_ came a young gentleman's voice from the other line.

"Hey Peter, it's me Dil, I need a huge favor," he said scratching the back of his neck flopping down onto his couch. He takes his shoes off and places his feet onto the coffee table.

A heavy sigh could be heard before the other spoke, _"what is it this time Dil? Whenever you call me it's when you're in trouble."_

"Its nothing extreme this time, just simple car trouble and I need a lift to my brother's house in a few minutes," he sighs softly, grabbing the remote from the table and turns on the television. "Can you give me a ride?"

 _"Yeah fine, I'll be there in twenty minutes be ready,"_ he hangs up.

Did Peter have no faith in him, he was dressed an all ready to go to Tommy's house. It just sucked that his battery died, maybe he should have paid more attention to the warning in his car telling him his battery was going to die. He just thought he could get a few more drives before it completely died on him. Next time when the warning went off he was going to take action immediately.

He looks over towards his TV with a frown, after surfing through the channels for a good three minutes he still couldn't find anything to watch. He turns it off and puts the remote back onto the table and stands up off his couch making his way towards to kitchen to find something to eat.

Sometimes he just thought his life was boring, he really didn't do much exciting things. The most exciting thing he did was go to the club, and that was on one of them horrible blind dates. If he could only find a girl that had interest in the same things that he did. He would take her on the perfect date to the amusement park, but it seemed all girls loved to do now and days was pretty.

He was twenty-five years old for crying out loud, he was looking for a female to settle down with, his college days were over and at this moment he was focused on his career and he wanted a girlfriend who wouldn't mind supporting him. A girlfriend that is focused on her career as well, and is ready for a long term relationship, not some girl who is looking for a boy toy or a temporary boyfriend. He wanted, no he needed something real.

Its was hard to find something real now and days.

"What to eat before Peter comes," he mumbles to himself tapping his chin, he slides over towards his refrigerator, and opens it looking inside. He grabs some vanilla yogurt and closes the frige going to grab a spoon. Once he retrieved his spoon, he walked back into the living room sitting down on the couch. "Something simple and light."

He sat like that and ate his yogurt for the entire twenty minutes, he heard his doorbell and places the empty container onto his coffee table. He moves over to the door and opens it smiling at Peter and some girl that was with him. She was a beautiful girl with long purple hair, and greens eyes.

"Peter who is this beautiful girl?" he asked holding out his hand to her. "I'm Dylan Pickles, it's a pleasure to meet you beautiful."

The girl giggles softly at the compliment, and blushed lightly taking his hand in hers, "it's a pleasure to meet you as well Dylan, I'm Violet Cockrin a friend of Peter's." She pulls her hand away and holds them behind her back.

Peter rolls his eyes and pushes past him to get into the house, "at least your house is clean this time." He smirks sitting down on the couch, getting comfortable. "When you called Violet and I was having lunch so I decided to bring her along."

Dil invites her inside and closes the door, "so you two are dating?"

"Oh no," she shakes her head with a small smile. "We are simply friends, we just haven't seen each other in a while and thought lunch would be a perfect way to catch up," she sits down on the couch beside Peter.

Peter pulls at the tie around his neck and loosens it. "Yeah, just two friends having lunch together," he grabs the TV remote and turns it on. "When do you have to be at Tommy's again?"

Dil looks down at the wrist watch, "in about an half an hour."

* * *

 **Two hours ago**

* * *

It was a long day for Evie, she was completely exhausted after dance practice, when she got home she immediately jumped into the shower. She didn't like sitting in her own sweat it was disgusting and unhygienic. She turns off the shower, and grabs a towel wrapping his wet hair up and takes another one wrapping it around her body.

She has so much to do today, like meet up with a few friends to celebrate a birthday. It was something she wished she could skip out on, however she would never hear the end of it if she doesn't show up. She cleans off the mirror until she could see her reflection. She couldn't believe Dil, her dance instructor is giving her a chance to meet Jennette.

A huge grin spread across her face as she grabs her toothbrush, she must admit her dance instructor was handsome. She felt herself being drawn to him, but it was just a simple crush nothing more, and it couldn't be more than that especially since she had a boyfriend, she had to get over this crush on him.

"Evie, have you seen my socks?" her boyfriend's voice came from her bedroom.

The sounds of his voice made her smile, that was her wonderful boyfriend. She finished brushing her teeth, and walks out the bathroom towards her room only dressed in only a towel. She was going to help her boyfriend find his socks, today was a special day. She was meeting her boyfriend's friends today, and it was five hours before she had to meet her friends for a birthday party.

"I put them on the bed Phil," she said walking into the bedroom, she couldn't help bit roll her eyes at her boyfriend. He was looking through the draws for the socks, she moves over towards the bed and picks them up. "Here."

Phil turns around to face her with a grin, "I'm sorry I'm just nervous, my friends are going to meet you today and I hope they like you." He takes the socks out of her hand and places a soft kiss on her lips. He sits down on the bed and starts to put his socks on.

Phil was someone that she met four months ago at some coffee shop named 'Java Lava' the two had immediately hit it off and went out on a few dates. However the two didn't officially start dating until three months ago. He was a very handsome man with dark brown hair, and pure hazel eyes, he was taller than her by a few inches which she loved, she had a thing for tall guys.

She blushes from the kiss and walks over towards the closet, "I'm sure this meeting with your friends will go fine Phil, I like to believe I'm a likeable person." She looks through her closet for something to wear.

The truth was she was nervous as well, she wasn't only meeting his friends but his twin sister, and she wanted her to like her. This was actually the very first real relationship that she's been in. And she wanted to make a wonderful first impression, she obviously had to wear something that was causal but nothing that was revealing, meeting them was important to her.

"You're a likeable person, that's why I like you so much," he said from the bed looking over towards his beautiful girl as she changed. He couldn't help but smile, others really didn't have much faith in him, telling him that he was still too childish to get a girlfriend. But he had one, and they've been going strong for three months.

"Stop saying embarrassing things," she mumbles with a blush. She turns around showing him the outfit she plans on wear to this celebration party for one of his friends. "So how do I look?"

Phil stares at her with wide eyes, she was drop dead gorgeous he was lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend. "You look amazing," he said standing up from the bed moving over to her wrapping his arms over her waist. "Have I told you how lucky I am to have you?"

"Almost everyday," she wraps her arms around his neck, and stares up into his hazel eyes. "Like how I tell you how much I love your eyes almost everyday," she smiles and gives him a quick peck before pulling away from the hold, and looking for something to wear on her feet.

It was kind of like they live together, but it was too early for that. She would allow Phil to spend the night sometimes, when she needed to feel his arms around her. It was peaceful to sleep with someone next to her, it allowed her to fall a lot faster. She felt protected when she is in his tight embrace.

He moves back over towards the bed and flops down onto it, "and I will continue to say it everyday until my last dying breath." He rolls over onto his side, and picks up his phone of the bed when it vibrated.

 **From: Twin Sister  
Where are you? Hurry up and get to Tommy's house. 😬  
**  
Phil couldn't help but roll his eyes, it was annoying how his sister always rushes him. He looks over towards his girlfriend who was putting on her shoes, and soon putting her hair in the ponytail. He couldn't never rush her, he loves watching her do things, it was somewhat pleasing to him.

 **To: Twin Sister  
Don't rush me you pig, I'm at my girlfriend's house waiting for her, she lives close to Tommy, we won't be long. 😒**

He locks his phone and tosses it on the bed. It was true her apartment was like ten minutes away from Tommy's house, so they wouldn't be later either way. He stands up from the bed and walks out the room. He wanted Evie to meet his parents soon, especially since he was serious about her, he wants her to be the one. He knew she was the one, and he was happy to have found her.

He has been in a few relationships, but none of them serious to the point he wanted them to meet his parents. He was really falling for her, and he normally didn't fall this hard or fast. He just wondered if she felt the same, or was he the only one falling this fast and hard he need to slow down a bit. He was already introducing her to his twin sister and friends this was huge leap forward.

He walks to the kitchen towards the refrigerator to grab a can of soda, he opens it and takes a slow sip. It was only a few minutes later when his girlfriend came out the room completely dressed and ready to leave. He grabs his car keys leaving the apartment and going outside towards his car. He was just happy that she agreed to meet with his friends.

Evie got into the car, and started to mess with the radio until a familiar song started to play. "Is it normal to be this nervous?" she mumbles with a slight chuckle. Her hands were starting to get sweaty. "I hope your sister likes me."

"She'll love you don't worry about it," Phil tries to reassure her, but honestly she didn't like any of his past girlfriends and he was nervous about her reaction. However, he had this gut feeling that she was going to love Evie, she was nothing like his past girlfriends and actually had a goal she was trying to achieve.

His past girlfriends all they did was party and mooch off the money he made, and that just didn't sit well with his sister. She just wants to protect him, but it was annoying at time, they weren't children anymore. He glances over towards his girlfriend before putting the car in drive and taking off.

"I forgot to ask, how was dance practice today?" He drives down the street with one hand on the wheel, and the other fixing the mirror. He stops at a red light, and opens his water bottle taking a sip. "Did you complete the dance routine?"

"Dance practice was freaking amazing," she gushes over the dance routine they practiced. "Its like a hip hop feel with a little bit of ballet and it couldn't be any better, I have high hopes for the dance competition, I think we might win."

Phil couldn't help but smile, he loved when she talked about things she was passionate about. It showed whenever she smiled. "I'll be there to support you like always, and I can't wait to see your routine."

The light turns red, and he starts driving off towards Tommy's house. The closer they got to his house the more nervous Evie got, she was serious about this relationship and wanted to make a wonderful first impression. It was soon going to be time for her to arrive a meeting where Phil would meet her friends, but this moment was all about her meeting his. She just hoped that they were nice.

She tends to get along with everyone, but what if she couldn't get along with them? She didn't want to disappoint Phil. She was going to try her very best to be friendly to the others and make sure they all get along, but that ain't a promise. If someone rubbed her off the wrong way, she does have little of a potty mouth.

* * *

 **One minute before celebration**

* * *

Dil stepped out of Peter's car and looks over towards his brother's house. It was one minute to 4 o'clock and he was lucky to had made it on time with all the traffic. He runs towards the door with Peter and Violet slowly following behind him. He reaches the door, and knocks on it a few times, but nobody answers.

"He told me to be here at 4, but he isn't answering the door," he said with a frown, he looks over towards the driveway to see Tommy's car parked. "He has to be here," he reaches out and turns the doorknob which was unlocked and pushed the door open. As soon as he walked in everyone jumped out.

 **"SURPRISE!"**

Dil jumped back in surprise at the sudden outburst that he was unprepared for, standing in his brother's living room was all of his friends. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, this was all for him. He steps further into the house allowing the other that was with him to enter the house.

"Happy three year anniversary! Three years old today, the Pickles dance studio had opened," Tommy announced walking over towards his brother pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you Dil, achieved something wonderful."

"Thank you T," he hugs his brother back. This was all just shocking, they threw him a party to celebrate his dance studio being opened for three years, and going strong. He turns to face Peter and playfully pushed his shoulder. "You knew about this?"

Peter rolled his eyes from the playful push, and smiles at his partner. "Of course I knew about it Dil, I help Tommy plan the entire thing, you deserve it," he places his hand on his shoulders and pushes him over to his friends to awaiting arms for hugs. "Now enjoy!"

Dil stumbled over towards his friends, "I can't believe all of you guys did this for me, it amazing." He hugs them all, with a big smile. "How about we get this party started huh?"

"I couldn't agree more," Cameron said turning on the music.


	3. 02

_**Last time** on "Dance Studio" Dil's car battery died so he had to call Peter to pick him up and drop him off at Tommy's house. Evie and Phil got ready to leave for Tommy's house, both of them nervous about the outcome of the introductions._

 **Note:** _I've been so exhausted lately, and it has been killing my writing (typing) vibes. I have so many ideas however it's hard to get them out, due to exhaustion. I just hope this chapter does come out alright, I don't want this to be lame like the last chapter of "Stay My Baby". Next week be prepared for a chapter for "Rainy Day." I've been meaning to update that story, and I think the next update will be amazing. More action and flashbacks. Thanks again for so many reviews. This is a late update due to me being sick for the last few days. And all I did was sleep and I didn't have motivation to write anything. (Update; 10/4/2016; this is extra late / important note at the end)_

 **Fun Fact:** I actually love the Evie x Phil pairing and I might write a story about it in the future

* * *

 _What's happiness? Something that I will never obtain." ~ Evie Lewis_  
 **Chapter Two:** Everytime We Touch

* * *

It was finally time for Phil to introduce his girlfriend to his friends, he already knew that Dil and Evie knew each due to the fact that he was her dance instructor. However, she didn't know anyone else from the gang. He was holding her hand as they walked over towards his group of friends with a small smile, his hands were kind of sweating. He just hoped that she didn't mind, she wasn't pulling away that was a good sign.

"Hey guys," Phil greeted his friends with a small wave. He releases his girlfriend's hand and moves his hand to her lower back. "I would love for all of you to meet the special girl in my life Evie," he couldn't help but smile.

This had to be the most important day of his life, his friends were meeting the girl that he has been falling in love with. He stares at his sister Lil, her reaction was the most important. He just hopes his twin will give Evie a chance. She was the most hard to please, because as she puts it she could "read people like an open book". However, Evie is heavily guarded and it might be hard for Lil to "read" or whatever.

Lil was the first person to step up to Evie, she holds out her hand towards her, "it's nice to meet you, I'm Lillian, Phil's twin sister, I heard so many things about you."

"Nice things I hope," Evie joked causing the others to laugh. She takes her hand and shakes it lightly, "it's finally nice to meet you, I heard many things about you, all good things of course." She releases her hand and stands a little closer to her boyfriend, she didn't mind his hand being on her lower back.

In Evie's opinion Lil is a very beautiful girl, with hazel eyes a little darker than her brother's. Her hair was wavy, like beach waves reaching her shoulders and was a light brown color and she had the cutest button nose. If Phil was a girl, she was sure it would be hard to tell the two apart.

"Umm," she moves her caramel hair behind her ear glancing over towards Kimi. "It's nice to meet you," she holds out her hand towards.

Kimi stares at her hand for a little and takes it gently, "it's nice to meet you too, I'm Kimi." She gives her a small smile before releasing her hand.

It was kind of awkward in Evie's opinion, imagine being in her position having to meet the childhood friends and make an amazing first impression. These are the people that he sent most of his life with, it was going to be pretty hard to earn their trust, especially after hearing all the horrible things about Phil's ex girlfriends that didn't last long. It was just too much pressure which made it awkward.

"Yeah," Evie mumbles softly, and stares at the next person that approaches her. It was a boy with ginger colored hair and the most greenest eyes she has seen. He had a huge grin as his held out his hand towards her, "you must be Chuckie right?"

The boy gives her a surprised look, "how did you know?"

Evie blushes lightly in embarrassment, she hides her face in her hands for a few seconds before regaining her confidence. "I've actually seen you before, you was a DJ for one of the dances we did in Dil's class," she answers with a smile.

"Ahhh! That's where I know you from, you're that amazing dancer," he points at her, soon holding up his hand for a high five which she happily gave him. "I can't believe I forgot someone as amazing as you, I'm happy that you're in Phil life and making him a happier person."

She blushed a bit from the compliment, she wasn't use to them. "Oh, I don't think I wasn't that amazing," she scratches the back of her head. "When I'm at a professional level then I'll believe that."

Even though she gotten many compliment she still wasn't use to them, it always felt awkward to her. She tried hard to accept them since she didn't believe that she was that good at dancing. She still had so much to learn, she had to stay humble. It would be a waste to start to get cocky and end up losing the huge competition. Plus is was thanks to Dil that she's managed to improve.

"You're so humble," Lil comments off from the side.

Phil nods and wraps his arms around her shoulder, "that's what I like about her."

It was true he loved her humble she was, it wasn't something his other girlfriends were, and he was happy for that. He honestly hate cocky attitude girls and he picked right with Evie. She was everything his ex girlfriends weren't. He slides his arm down to her waist.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked removing his arm backing away and holding out his hand to her.

Evie looks at his hand then slowly up at his face, a small smile tugging on her lips. She was happy with him, he made her smile all the time and that's something she never wanted to give up. She grabs his hand with confidence.

"I'd love to dance with you Philly," she walks with him into the middle of the living room and rest her hands on his shoulder, while his hands rested on her hips. "That went more smooth than I imaged."

Phil nods his hand in agreement, "Lillian seems to like you a ton, and that's really good." This meant he could introduce her to his parents and he couldn't be more excited about that. For his parents to meet the girl he was serious about is amazing.

Evie finally let out a breath of relief, she was happy that she made a wonderful first impression on Lil. She looks at her boyfriend, he was the cutest thing in the world and she was really serious about this relationship and she never been in a serious relationship before.

All her other relationships were more like flings, nothing too serious. Her partner always left before they could even get serious, she was still a pure snowflake. However, she was starting to think maybe she was ready to deflower herself with Phil, if they relationship was going in that direction.

"I'm happy that she seems to like me," she comments resting her forehead on his chest, she felt his arms tighten around her a bit and she couldn't help but smile. She felt like she was safe in his arms.

It was always at this time when her life smile perfect things started to fall apart, but that hasn't happened at the moment and she was happy for that. In the next dance class she was meeting someone she looks up to, and she has the most lovable boyfriend what could possibly go wrong.

Dil was stuffed up in the corner with his friends telling them about his horrible blinds dates. If he could he would erase all them bad memories, it was so terrible. His hands was resting on Cameron's shoulders as he told them about one of her horrible dates.

"She spilled spaghetti sauce all over her white shirt, how could you miss your mouth more than two time?" He shakes his head in disappointment. "Why can't I get a girl like Evie?"

Cameron's eyes widen in surprise, "do by any chance you like Evie, you seem to compare her to the other girls a lot." He pushes him playfully with a slight smirk.

"What...what are you talking about?" Dil asked clearly confused.

"How about this sentence? _She clearly didn't have any manners, at least Evie has more manners than her,_ something like that?" Seth commented mocking his best pal. "Dude you have the hearts for her, and she's clearly dating Phil."

Dil shakes his head in disbelief, "you got it all wrong, I would never crush on a girl that Dil's liking, I'm simply stating I would like a girl like Evie."

"Or you're simply stating that you have a crush on Evie!" Cameron whispered yelled.

Seth nods his head in agreement, "it sucks that your brother's friend got to her first, even though you knew her first and spent the most time with her." He glances over towards his friends and pinches his cheeks. "You're even allowing Jennette to come to your class because of her-"

"That's love dude," Cameron cuts in with a huge grin. "You refused Jennette so many times than suddenly this girl comes along and Jennette is immediately invited to a class, that's freaking love Mr. Pickles, and you can't tell us any different."

Dil pushes Seth softly in the ribs to get him to release his cheeks, once he let go he rubbed his gently. "I just think she has potential to make it big nothing more, I don't love her and especially don't want to date her."

His friends were crazy if they thought he was in love with Evie, if he 'loved' her he would've noticed and would've definitely asked her out before Phil got into the picture. He needed to get away from his friends at this moment, he walks away from them as they tried to convince him that he was in love with her. If he needed to be convinced then he definitely isn't in love with her.

Dil decided to wanted something to drink, he walks into the kitchen to grab a beer. On his way into the kitchen he ran into Evie, this was just amazing. He had to run into her after his friends told him that he was in love with her.

"Congratulations on the three years," Evie comments handing him a beer, it seemed to be the only thing to drink. "Can't believe your studio had been open for that long,...oh wait that didn't sound like a compliment, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that.." she was starting to get flustered.

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit finding her cute when she rambled, "I know what you mean, I can't believe it either seems likes dream." He happily takes the drink that she offered him.

 _Wait...did I just think she was cute, great what Seth and Cameron said is really getting to me, I'll have a serious conversation with them later._ He opened the beer and brings the bottle to his lips taking a huge sip. He exhaled heavily when he was finished.

"I really needed that," he wipes his mouth and glances over towards Evie who was looking down at her beer. "So, are you enjoying yourself?"

She quickly glances at him with a small smile, "I am enjoying myself everyone here is really nice and I'm thankful for that." She takes a small sip, she couldn't chug it because she was light weight.

He watches her every move licking his lips, now that he thought about it she had the most kissable lips, why hasn't he notice it before? _Stop having these thoughts you're letting Seth and Cameron get to you idiot, you don't love or like her in that type of way, plus she's dating Phil._

"Are you happy with Phil?," he paused, he couldn't believe he just asked her that. It came out before he could even stop it. "I...mean.."

She really didn't know how to answer that, "umm.. Yes I'm happy with Phil, he makes me really happy." She answered him without looking at him. How could she look at him after hearing that question, what's going on in his mind?

 _Why the hell did I just ask her that? Way to go Dil you made things awkward, how could I turn this around?_ "That's good, I'm happy to hear that," he takes another sip of his beer, he needed this awkward moment to go away. "I know that was a random question, I just..."

"Why did you ask it?" she finally glance over towards him. If she being honest she liked him a lot, but he never made a move on her so she simply thought he wasn't interested. So, why would he suddenly ask a weird question like that, it just didn't add up.

Before she met Phil she was hoping that he'll make a move on her, they seemed to get along fairly well and they had things in common. It was like they were the perfect couple, but he never asked her out or showed any interest instead he went on stupid blind dates and she decided to move on. Why was he suddenly asking weird questions.

He was honestly speechless, he didn't know how to answer that question. He rubs the back of his neck out of nervous habit, he finishes off the first bottle of beer quickly before getting another. He glances over towards her as she stood there waiting from him to answer her question, and both her hands gripping the beer bottle. He had to answer her, but could he be truthful.

"I had a conversation with Seth and Cameron before coming into the kitchen and it got me thinking, maybe I'm in love with you," he answers honestly taking a sip of beer to calm himself down and be more honest.

The bottle nearly dropped out of her hands but she caught it before it can. "You know I'm in a happy relationship with Phil right? Why the hell do you choose now to tell me this Dil? Do you think that appropriate?."

 _It damn sure isn't appropriate, but I just have to ask._ "If I've would've found out sooner, would have you chosen me over Phil," he turns and walks to stand in front of her. "If I've would've ask you out before Phil came into your life would have you given me a chance?"

She stares up at him with wide eyes, this couldn't be happening right here and right now. "I would have said yes, I thought we had something and I was waiting for you to make a move but, I moved on I'm with Phil now and I'm happy, don't ruin it with your sudden confess, but now I will choose Phil over you."

"I know," he gives her a sad smile. He regrets the fact that he didn't see the signs sooner, maybe he would be in a wonderful relationship. "I mean it when I say I'm happy for you and Phil honestly and I wouldn't want to broke you guys up or anything, I'm not that kind of guy."

She nods her head in understanding, "I know Dil, and I'm happy to hear that you're happy for us-"

Her words were cut off from lips crashing down onto hers.

He pulls away and stares at her shocked expression, "but that doesn't mean I won't be waiting for a moment where I can come in and steal you heart all over again, just be prepared for that time, because it will come, until then he happy with Phil."

Dil pats her shoulders before walking back into the living room where everyone else was at having from at the party. He went right back over towards his friends as if nothing happened in the kitchen and he watches as Phil went to find his girlfriend. As of this moment him and Phil was in competition, he was going to steal Evie's heart no matter what and that was a promise.

* * *

 **Party Over**

* * *

It was around eleven at night when Dil arrived him thanks to his trusted business partner Peter, he can finally go to sleep and not worry about having dance class tomorrow since he rescheduled because he was kind of drunk and it was unprofessional to arrive to work with a hangover. The entire time he was walking to his door he mind couldn't stop thinking about Evie, he was definitely into her. Maybe he was in love with her, but he was surely falling in love with her.

After the whole thing with him kissing her, she had been avoiding him the whole rest of the night but he didn't mind. He was just happy enough to have gotten a kiss at all, just looking at her lips he couldn't help himself. He shuts the door behind himself and locks it before throwing his keys in the key holder sitting on the side table that was pushing against the wall near the entrance. He took off his shoes and coat before walking fully into his house.

He was happy that his brother through him a party, but he wished it was on a weekend. However, he wasn't complaining because he did manage to steal a kiss at said party and he knew if Phil knew about it he'll be in huge trouble. He just hopes that Evie doesn't tell him because things would be awkward between them too and he probably would be forbidden to see her even though he is her dance instructor.

Which was an wonderful thing because he could use that as an excuse to see her all the time, and be around her. He removes his clothing until he was naked leaving a trail of clothing to his living to his bathroom, he turns on the shower and puts on the radio that sat on his counter and started singing along to the old r&b song that came out.

"Damn, this is a throwback, gotta love Keyshia Cole though," he turns on his shower nodding his head along to the beat. " _Every girl's got to go through it and every man has to go through it its a thing called love,"_ he song along to the lyrics thinking about how they were true. He shakes his head and jumps into the shower. _"Listen to me now listen to me, I still remember the day that you said you was a bad girl,"_ he clearly replaced bad boy with bad girl.

He grabs the shampoo and started to cleans his hair, he really didn't get to get his hair the way he wanted earlier. He soon conditions it and started to climb his fingers through it separating the curls, _"Man I should have listened when you said you was a bad girl, you took control of me I thought you would change for me."_

Once he finished with his hair he started to risen out the conditioner and sooner starts to wash up his body, blocking out the sound of the song and only listening to the water hit the bottom of his tub. His mind wandering to Evie again for like the tenth time that night.

She said that she was waiting from him to make a move, but he was to busy with his blind dates to noticed that she was interested. And honestly that was his lost and that caused Phil to be able to swoop in and take her away from him. He kind of hated himself for not noticing sooner and it was going to take her a very long time to try and steal her heart.

 _"Love I thought you had my back this time, but man I am wrong this time, it's a thing called love,"_ he turns off the shower and steps out wrapping the towel around his waist. "I'll just have to come up with a ten step plan to win her heart, I won't lose to Phil!"

* * *

The competition is on! Dil finally realized his feelings for her. I'm sorry for this being what two or three weeks late? The first week I was exhausted, so I didn't work on it, and the second week I had a terrible cold, it freaking sucked. I could barely breathe and it felt like I was freaking dying! I swear I never felt anything like that before, I'm still kind of sick, but I think I held this off for way too long. Also, I have important news, I just started to get into drawing, I thought I didn't only want to write stories, I want to draw out the characters too. Since I'm like three days into drawing I draw like a third grader but that doesn't mean I will stop practicing, I will continue to practice until I am good enough to start drawing my oc Evie Lewis! And her children, and Mason, and the Rugrats characters. I'm practicing anime style drawing, so they all will be in that style. If you wish to see these drawings I will be making a Tumblr and Deviantart, in maybe four or five months. I'm really excited about this. Maybe when I'm good I'll make other people's original characters as well. That's all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

.


End file.
